


Stan And Richie Are Best-Best Friends

by made_of_tea



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Everyone is Alive Except Georgie Denbrough, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Stan and Richie friendship, stan is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_tea/pseuds/made_of_tea
Summary: Richie had made him pinky promise that they were the bestest friends in the whole wide world, dubbing them Best-Best Friends.Stan and Richie's friendship through the years.Started as a stozier friendship fic, morphed into stanpat, morphed into a fix-it.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Original Female Character(s), Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Stan And Richie Are Best-Best Friends

Stanley Uris met Richie Tozier when he was five years old. It was his first day of kindergarten and Stan was elated. He was so excited to finally go to school and make friends.

The first thing he saw when he walked into the classroom was a boy with unruly hair and bright clothes telling jokes to anyone who would listen. 

Stan walked up to him and the boy’s attention immediately turned to him. Stan was a tad overwhelmed by the megawatt smile and bug-eye effect from the boy’s glasses, but he would not be deterred.

“Hi, I’m Stan.” 

“Nice to meet ya Stan! I’m Richie Tozier, but you can call me your best friend.” 

That was the start of a lifelong friendship. 

In the beginning, Richie was all bright smiles and abundant energy and an unhinged attention span. He was still like that, but it was less severe. And Stan knew how to handle it.

Kindergarten was awesome for them. They did art projects together, looked at the pictures in the books around the classroom and told stories to the other kids. 

At recess, they found bugs and cool rocks or played hopscotch and tag. They had play dates at Stan’s house, only occasionally at Richie’s, where they just talked about nothing and everything for hours on end. 

Richie told ridiculous stories and Stan hung on every word. Sometimes Stan fact checked Richie’s fabricated tales, but most of the time he just listened intently. 

They were best friends and they were inseparable. 

Over the summer, their families went to the beach together. Richie and Stan splashed in the shallow water and made sand castles while their mothers tanned in the sun and their fathers talked about boring adult stuff. 

One time, Stan brought a big red bucket and Richie caught the tiny hermit crabs in the banks, collecting them in the bucket. When they had a good amount, they released the crabs into their sand castle, claiming it ‘Crab Castle’. 

Looking back, kindergarten had probably been the most carefree year of Stan’s life. 

In first grade, they met Bill and Eddie. Bill and Eddie were best friends, Stan and Richie were best friends, it only made sense that they all be best friends together.  
Richie took a particular liking to Eddie. Even seven year old Stan could see that. Bill probably didn’t, though. Just last week he had asked Stan what color the pink panther was. 

Stan loved all his friends fiercely. He and Richie were still the closest, still best friends. In fact, Richie had made him pinky promise that they were the bestest friends in the whole wide world, dubbing them Best-Best Friends. 

The four of them stuck together through elementary school, somehow always ending up in the same class. They played every sport together outside of school, going through soccer, basketball, baseball and only one day of flag football. 

Flag football had not been their thing. None of the sports really were. Besides, Eddie didn’t even play them. He just came to all of their games and cheered them on.  
Sixth grade was the first time Stan and Richie were separated. They had completely different classes. Stan has a couple classes with Bill and one with Eddie, but none with Richie. 

So, they made sure to hang out extra often outside of school. 

Sixth grade was when Richie had his first crush. It was a girl named Catrina who asked everyone to call her Cat. Cat was funny and always joked around with Richie, which was probably why he liked her so much. 

The crush never went anywhere. Richie kept chickening out. Bill also had a crush, on a girl named Sandy. That didn’t go anywhere either. 

But, Bill was the only one of them who had ever kissed a girl. In fourth grade, he had kissed Beverly Marsh in the school play. 

Seventh and eighth grade came and went, the four of them sticking close together. They had come to terms with being the biggest losers in the school. 

Then summer happened. Along with It. They added Ben, Mike and Beverly to their little group, Richie calling it ‘The Losers Club’. After the whole ordeal, Stan didn’t talk to them for two weeks. It was the worst two weeks of his life. 

Then Beverly moved to Portland. The rest of them made their best effort to keep hanging out. 

In ninth grade, Stan has his first kiss. It’s Richie. 

They were sitting in Stan’s room, door closed. Richie asked, “Stan, can I kiss you?”

Stan’s first reaction was confusion. “Why? Do you like me?”

“No! I just want to practice kissing with someone so I can be a good kisser when I kiss the person I like.” Richie explained, getting steadily redder. 

“Okay.” Richie grinned at Stan’s answer before Stan continued, “But on one condition.”

“Name it.”

“Tell me who you like.” Stan demanded. 

Richie went bright red. Stan had never seen him this embarrassed. “I like Eddie,” he mumbled. 

“Knew it.” Stan said with a smug grin. Richie very maturely stuck his tongue out. “Show me what you got, Tozier.”

Considering this was the first time either of them had kissed another person, they did pretty well. They bumped noses a couple times, but got the hang of it pretty quickly. 

“You’re not a bad kisser for a Trashmouth. Don’t let it go to your head.” Stan said.

“You’re not too bad yourself, Uris.” Richie responded. Then, more seriously, “Do you think Eddie will want to kiss me?”

Stan was silent for a moment. “Yeah. Yeah he will.” 

A few weeks later, Eddie was sitting in Richie’s lap, both tangled in each other’s arms, on the grass at the barrens. Richie smiled the entire time and complained to Stan later that his cheeks hurt. 

Stan was sixteen when he thought he wanted to kiss a boy. For himself, not just practice. He definitely still liked girls, but Bill seemed to be getting more handsome every day. 

Who better to consult than his best-best friend who just happens to be bi? 

“Richie… I think I’m bi.” 

“Cool.” Richie grinned at him. “Another person falls to the gay agenda.” 

Stan chuckled, despite himself. 

“Any boys ya like?” 

Stan was quiet, then said, “Bill.” 

“Don’t we all.”

“What?”

“I’m 99% sure that every one of the losers has had a crush on Bill at one point in their life. Except maybe Ben.” Richie explained. “I had one on him for like two weeks before the fucking clown, Eddie had one in seventh grade, Bev kissed him after the fucking clown, Mike liked him last month.” 

“Wow.” 

“I think you have a chance, though.” 

“Thanks Richie.” 

Two months later, Richie and Stan went on a double date. With the same people they’ve been hanging out with since first grade. 

They all went to Derry’s 24-hour diner. Stan and Bill sat on one side of the booth, Richie and Eddie practically in each other’s laps on the other side. 

They shared milkshakes and waffle fries. They’d done this thousands of times before, but it was even better now. About halfway through, Bill grabbed Stan’s hand under the table. 

They got thrown out of the diner when Richie started attacking Eddie’s face with kisses, because Derry sucks. But they didn’t mind too much. 

Senior year, Stan had his first real heartbreak. Bill broke up with him, saying they should end this now before they went off to different colleges. 

Richie was there for him the whole time. In fact, the first thing Stan did after Bill broke up with him was walk to Richie’s house. He didn’t cry at all until he was in Richie’s room. 

Richie hugged him tightly, telling him _it’s alright_ and _Eddie and I will be going to the same college as you_ and _we’re still your best friends_. 

Stan felt a lot better after that. 

He and Bill didn't really speak much for the rest of the year. 

Soon enough, Stan was in the backseat of Richie’s junky car with Richie at the wheel and Eddie by his side. They were listening to one of Richie’s tapes, something Stan didn't really listen to. 

On campus, they were assigned dorms. They luck out. Stan and Richie were in 22B and Eddie was in 21B. They were next door neighbors. 

Eddie’s roommate was a girl. The college had started co-ed dorms because there were a lot more girls than boys and not enough girls dorms. 

Eddie’s roommate was named Patricia Blum. Stan ended up spending a lot of time with her, because Richie and Eddie would kick him out of the dorm a lot. When that happened, Stan packed up his backpack and went next door to Eddie’s room. 

He and Patty were in the same gender studies class, so they did homework together. Then they talked. For hours. More often than not, Stan would fall asleep in that room, on Eddie’s bed, just a few feet away from Patty. 

The four of them became very close. The four of them joined the school’s GSA, or Gay-Straight Alliance, because Patty was pansexual, Richie and Stan were bi, and Eddie was gay. They all quit after one meeting, because the alliance was awful and the people were terribly boring. 

It was okay, though. Stan knew they all prefered just hanging out with each other. By the first semester of their sophomore year of college, Stan realized he was completely gone for Patty. 

He hadn't really been paying attention to his romantic feelings for people after Bill, but it had been so long and Stan was ready for love again. 

So, two weeks into the new semester, Stan asked her out.

“Patty, I like you. A lot. Would you like to go on a date with me?” 

Patty’s smile was wider than ever. “Yes, I would like that very much.”

That Saturday night, they were in a 50s style diner, with red vinyl seats and a jukebox. The jukebox had a strange selection of music. Stan gave Patty some quarters so she could play whatever music she wanted. She picked _Hooked On A Feeling_ by Blue Swede. 

“ _I can't stop this feeling, deep inside of me, girl you just don't realize, what you do to me…_ ” 

Patty looked beautiful in the fluorescent diner lights. When she laughed so hard she snorted, that’s when Stan realized he was completely head over heels in love with this woman. 

They ordered a vanilla milkshake with two straws so they could share. Patty politely asked the waitress to take a picture of them sipping the milkshake on her pink Polaroid camera. Patty shook the photo as it developed, holding it between them so they could watch the colors fade in and settle. 

Patty put it up on the corkboard in her and Eddie’s room, since Stan was always over there anyway. 

It was one of the rare nights when Richie and Stan were both in their dorm. Richie was playing a Bowie record, the sounds of _Moonage Daydream_ filling the small room. 

“Do you love Eddie? Like you would marry him if it was possible?” Stan asked out of the blue. 

Richie turned down the volume on his turntable speaker. “Yes. If it happens, I will propose to him the very day that same sex marriage becomes legal.” Richie said with a conviction and certainty that erased all doubt from Stan’s mind. 

“I’m sure you will.”

“Why are you asking?” 

“I’m in love with Patty.” Stan told him, staring at the little bird stickers Patty had stuck on his ceiling as a prank. 

Richie smiled. “How is it?”

“What?”

“Being in love.” 

Stan contemplated that. He had been in love before, with Bill, but that wasn’t like this. “It’s amazing.” 

Richie sighed. “Yeah, it is.” 

They went on another double date. It brought Stan back to high school, when he and Richie went on double dates all the time. 

This time they went to an art museum. 

Richie imitated all of the human portraits, making Eddie and Patty laugh out loud. Stan chuckled every now and then, but he didn’t really pay attention to anything else when Patty was in the room. 

Afterwards, they went to a little Irish pub and got appetizers to share. Richie made jokes, Stan told embarrassing stories about Richie, Eddie told even more embarrassing stories about Richie, and Patty listened to every word, laughing the whole time. 

It amazed Stan how well their little group got along. He didn’t think it would go this well because the losers had been so close. 

They split the check four ways and went for a walk in the park nearby. Richie and Eddie held hands and Richie swung them with a lot more force than necessary. 

Stan and Patty walked a little slower, partly to avoid getting hit by the other couple’s hands and partly to get a slightly more private moment. 

Stan felt a warmth inside him when Patty slipped her fingers between his. He openly stared at her, because the moon made her glow and she looked absolutely ethereal. 

She smiled shyly. “You’re staring.” 

“You’re beautiful,” he responded. 

Patty blushed, making her cheeks turn a soft shade of purple. Stan stopped walking and so did she. 

He couldn't help but kiss her. 

Her lips were soft and fit perfectly against his. With her free hand, Patty weaved her fingers into Stan’s curls. He placed his hand on Patty’s hip, mostly just enjoying the kiss. 

It was their first, after all. 

Not too far away, Richie whispered to Eddie, “One day, when it becomes legal, I'm gonna marry you.” 

Eddie beamed, “That sounds perfect.” 

They kissed, but it didn't last long because they both smiled into it. 

Their senior year of college, Richie and Stan sat in Richie’s junky car from high school and smoked weed. 

“I'm gonna propose to Patty on Saturday.” 

“Why Saturday?”

“It's our three-year anniversary.” 

“Oh.” Richie said. “Good idea, Staniel.” 

“You wanna see the ring?” 

“Fuck yeah.” 

Stan fumbled with the ring box in his pocket. Eventually he got it out, and showed Richie the simple gold band with a single diamond. 

“Woah.” Richie drew the word out, making it a lot longer than it should be. 

“Woah.” Stan repeated. 

On Saturday, Stan took Patty to the 50s themed diner where they had their first date. After they shared a vanilla milkshake, Stan got up and put on _Hooked On A Feeling_ on the jukebox. 

He gestured for her to come over to the jukebox and stand next to him. 

He took a moment to just take in Patty. He let the music wash over him as he gazed into her eyes. 

There was no one else in the diner. It was never busy, and Stan had asked the waitress to give them a moment to themselves. 

Stan got down on one knee and Patty’s hands flew to her mouth. He smiled softly at her and held a hand up for hers. Once he was holding her hand, he started the speech he had practiced on Richie. 

“Patty Blum… the four years I have known you have been the best four years of my life. I want to spend four more years with you and four more after that, forever if you'll let me. I love you more than anything else in this world. Will you marry me?” 

Patty gave a breathless laugh, eyes shining. “Yes. Yes, yes, of course!” 

Stan smiled so hard he thought his face might split in half. He slipped the ring on her finger and stood up to hug her tightly. They pulled back to kiss passionately.

It was perfect. 

“Richie, will you be my best man?” Stan asked. They had finally started planning the wedding after nearly ten months because they had wanted to wait until they had graduated. 

Richie and Eddie had bought an apartment together and Stan and Patty had bought the neighboring one. Just like college. 

Now, Stan was in Richie’s kitchen, watching Richie choke on the Froot Loops he had been eating previous to the question. When Richie recovered, he asked, “Really?”

“Yes, really. You're my best-best friend, remember?” Stan said, remembering that day in first grade. 

Richie hugged Stan tightly. “I’d love to, Staniel the maniel.” 

“One minute time limit on your speech.” 

“Aw man.” 

Stan stood with his hands folded next to the officiant. Richie stood by his side, already crying. Eddie stood on the other side, next to where Patty would be soon, and tossed a pack of tissues at Richie’s head. Richie caught them and thanked Eddie. 

Stan’s breath was taken away by Patty. 

Her blonde hair was down around her shoulders, flowers woven into the small braids near the top. Her white dress trailed behind her as she walked. 

Richie nudged him and choked out, “Close your mouth.” 

Stan did so, blinking several times. 

Patty took her place next to Stan, smiling brightly. 

The service went by in a flash and next thing Stan knew, he was leaning in to kiss Patty for the first time as husband and wife. 

At the reception, they ate, they cut the cake and fed each other the first pieces and they had their first dance to _The Last Waltz_ by Engelbert Humperdinck. 

When Patty threw her bouquet, Richie jumped in front of one of Patty’s cousins and caught it. 

“Yeah! We’re next, Eddie Spaghetti!” 

Eddie just laughed and met Richie for a kiss. Luckily, no one seemed to mind much. 

It was, by far, the best day of Stan’s life. 

On May 17, 2004, when the four of them are 28, same sex marriage became legal in Massachusetts. Richie proposed to Eddie that day. 

First, he ran out to a pawn shop and bought two wedding bands. 

Then, he took Eddie to that park, the one near the Irish pub, the one where he told Eddie for the first time that he was going to marry him. 

Eddie said yes the second Richie got on one knee. Richie didn't care that he didn't get to say his speech because he was just too excited.

They started planning the wedding immediately. Richie asked Stan to be his best man, of course. 

It was just the four of them at the wedding. Richie’s parents couldn't afford to fly down and were getting too old to drive that far, and Sonia… well. 

It was a nice little ceremony. What mattered most was that Richie and Eddie were happy. 

When they were all 32, Richie and Eddie got a dog, a Pomeranian named Queenie. Stan and Patty tried for kids, but it didn’t work out. 

Instead, they got two blue and white parakeets. Patty named one Lily and Stan named one Diamond. 

They were loud, but they were beautiful and Stan loved them. Patty loved that Stan loved them. 

Stan’s accounting job was steady, Patty got a room in an art gallery for her paintings at the next show, Eddie was a nurse and Richie had been doing booked comedy shows at the bar a few streets over. 

Life was going pretty well for the four of them. 

Although, occasionally, Stan, Richie and Eddie would get the strange feeling that they were forgetting something. That something was missing. It passed quickly and they didn’t think much of it. 

Richie got a professional gig at a real comedy club. He made sure there was a table near the front reserved for them.

Richie made jokes about all of them. He joked about his first kiss with Stan, he joked about Eddie’s mom, of course, he joked about how Patty gave him all this embarrassing material about her husband for this show. 

The crowd loved him and gave him a raucous applause. 

They bought him a drink when he jogged off the stage and flopped down at their table. Eddie immediately pulled him in for a hard kiss and Stan saw Richie’s eyebrows rise into his hairline. 

Richie was in his element and everyone could tell. 

When they’re 35, Richie got cast on Saturday Night Live. 

When he found out, Richie called Stan and screamed excitedly into the phone. Stan held the phone away from his ear and Patty stared at him with a confused look. 

He and Eddie moved out to New York briefly for filming, but Stan and Patty stayed behind and took care of Queenie. 

They watched every episode as it aired, laughing together. Richie played a wide variety of roles, each one funny in their own way. 

Stan called him every night, checking in and exchanging stories from the day. 

Richie got to meet a lot of famous people and told Stan all about every single one of them. 

After six months, Richie and Eddie returned to their apartment. They took Queenie back, thankfully. Stan liked that dog, he just didn’t like taking care of her. 

Patty got her own art show when she was 38. Two whole gallery rooms, with extra admission, called ‘The Patty Uris Gallery’. 

In the midst of all the scenic paintings of trees and the sky and natural life, there were three portraits. 

One man with glasses in a Hawaiian shirt, one man with light brown hair and an anxious smile, and a man with curls and birds flying around his head. 

Stan’s favorite painting was the one that wasn’t nature at all. It was a 50s style diner, with red vinyl seats and a jukebox. 

When Stan saw that painting while he was going through the gallery for the first time, he walked straight over to Patty and kissed her. He didn’t care who was watching because he wanted the whole world to know how much he loves this extremely talented woman. 

“What was that for?” Patty asked with a smile when he pulled away. 

“The diner painting. I love it. I love you.” Stan said quietly. 

Patty laughed. “I thought you’d like that one.” 

Suddenly, Patty was practically tackled by a blur of ugly patterns and messy hair. 

“Patty, you wonderful woman, you painted a perfect rendition of my favorite place in the world!” 

“Get off my wife, Richie.” Stan deadpanned. 

Richie steadied himself and Patty, who was laughing so hard she started hiccuping. Eddie came over in a much more civilized manner.

“I love all of these paintings, Patty. You’re so talented.” he told her. 

“Thank you. Anyway, Richie, what painting are you talking about?” Patty asked. 

“The park! Where I proposed to Eddie!” Richie exclaimed.

“Oh, yes! I loved drawing the trees in that one.” Patty said, smiling at the memory of painting the picture. 

They had to end the conversation there, because people came up to compliment Patty’s work. Stan stayed by her side, proud that he was the person she loved most. 

Two years later, Stan got a phone call. A phone call that shook him to the core. It went so far as to make Stan consider suicide. Patty saved him just by walking through the door, noticing something was wrong and immediately giving Stan a bone-crushing hug. 

He sat down with her and explained everything he could as the memories came flooding back to him. She believed him, for some reason. She talked him through his suicidal thoughts, then they called Richie and Eddie and told them to come over. 

Richie got there while still on the phone with Stan, having been home already. Eddie took about ten minutes.

Somehow, the paralyzing fear Stan had experienced when he got the call was gone. 

Not completely, but Richie and Eddie didn't seem to be as scared as he was, so he downplayed it. Patty didn't say anything, because she knew when Stan wanted something to be kept a secret. 

They made arrangements to go back to Derry. Sadly, Patty couldn't come because she was asked to teach a painting course at their old college and couldn't cancel. Plus, it would be easier for her to watch the pets. 

Stan promised to call her every day. Patty told him she’d hold him to that. 

That night, they gave each other a proper goodbye and Stan left the next morning with Richie and Eddie.

The only thing Stan was nervous about was seeing Bill again. He didn't want it to be awkward. At least he was married now, to someone he loved more than he had ever loved Bill. 

The drive was pretty short; it's just from Massachusetts to Maine after all. The three of them checked into the Derry townhouse, then drove to The Jade of the Orient, where they had all agreed to meet up. 

Outside the restaurant, they saw Bev and Ben. And _holy fuck, Ben got hot_. 

Richie said exactly that. “Holy shit, Haystack, you got hot!” 

“Richie, could you not say things like that in front of me?” Eddie protested.

“You would rather I have an affair behind your back rather than tell you about it?” Richie teased.

“I would rather you didn't have an affair at all.” Eddie said.

“Richie, Eddie, Stan, I missed you guys so much!” Bev exclaimed. 

“Hey guys.” Ben added, laughing lightly. 

“Nice to see you guys again.” Stan greeted them. 

“Let’s head on in, then.” Ben said.

Inside, the waitress led them to a smaller room for their party. Mike and Bill were there already. Mike greeted all of them with hugs, telling them how much he missed them. 

Stan decided to put the past behind him and not make it awkward with Bill. They greeted each other and it's just like that summer 27 years ago. 

They talked and ate and drank, catching up after all that time. Eventually, Mike asked the question Stan had been waiting for.

“Did any of you guys get married?” 

Richie was the first to respond. “Yes, this is my husband, Eddie Tozier.” 

Everyone congratulated them and Stan said, “I got married too. My wife is Patty Uris.” 

“The artist?” Bev asked.

“Yeah. You know her work?” Stan asked. 

“Yes! I saw her stuff, I even went to the exhibition. Those three portraits looked so familiar but I just couldn't remember! It was you three!” Bev exclaimed.  
Stan smiled. He couldn't wait to tell Patty about this. 

Bill piped up then. “I got married too. Audra Philips-Denbrough, she was in a few of my movies. But, um… we’re divorced now.” 

“I’m so sorry.” Mike said. Stan noticed he didn’t really sound sorry. 

“I also got married. I have a beautiful wife, Nathalia Denver-Marsh. We met in a collaborative design project and really hit it off. It's been seven years now.” Bev happily reported. 

“That's awesome! Ben?” Mike asked.

“I'm still single.” Ben said with a self-deprecating smile.

“I’m sure you’ll find someone. You’re a solid eleven, Haystack.” Richie said, grinning. 

“Thanks Richie. What about you Mike?” Ben asked.

“No. I haven’t left Derry. The people in Derry… aren’t great.” Mike said with a frown. 

“We should plan a trip! A vacation for everyone! So we can meet each other’s spouses and shit.” Richie declared. 

Everyone agreed, though Mike was a bit tentative. 

Bill noticed and asked him what was wrong. Mike answered, “I didn't call you all here just for a reunion. I called you here because It’s back.”

That sentence hit them all like a train. 

“The fucking clown.” Eddie said under his breath. Richie grabbed his hand and held it tight. 

Stan knew. He didn't say anything because it seemed like he was the only one. He doesn't let on that he knew, scared of how they would react. Stan had known It was back since he got the phone call. 

The fortune cookies the waitress had brought to the table started rattling, bringing the seven of them out of their daze. 

Chaos ensued from there, ending with Mike banging a chair on the table and the waitress looking at them like they were clinically insane. 

Outside, Richie pulled Stan aside. “I think we should go home.”

Stan was silent, not knowing how to respond. 

“What? Do you know something I don't?” Richie asked, brows furrowing. 

Stan took a deep breath. “We all have to be here to defeat It. We can't let It keep terrorizing innocent children. We can't have more Georgies. If we have a chance to prevent that, we have to take it.” 

Richie was quiet. 

Eddie walked up to them. “We have to leave.”

“No. We can't. No more Georgies.” Richie said with conviction. 

Eddie frowned. “Fine. I'm only staying to make sure you don't die.” 

The three of them went back to the group.

“What's the plan, Mike?” Stan asked.

“We have to find our artifacts. You guys have remembered most of what happened, but not all. The artifacts will fill in those holes. The most important part is that we have to do it alone.” Mike explained.

“Alone? That seems more dangerous.” Richie said. 

“Yeah, statistically, it's safer to travel in groups.” Eddie added. 

“No. We have to do it separately.” Mike insisted.

“Come on guys, we h-have to do this right so we can d-d-defeat It.” Bill said, stuttering for the first time in years. 

The seven of them split up. Stan went towards the clubhouse, knowing what his artifact was. 

They met up again at the Townhouse with their artifacts. Mike then brought them all back to Neibolt and they talked about their artifacts as they walked. 

“I never did find out who wrote me this poem.” Bev lamented. “I mean, I'm married now, so it doesn't really matter, but it was really important to me when I was thirteen.”

“It was me.” Ben confessed. 

Bev’s mouth formed a small ‘o’. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be. It was a long time ago, I'm well over that crush.” Ben reassured her with a smile. 

They reached the gates of Neibolt. Eddie said, “Does anyone want to say something?” 

Stan and Richie looked at each other. “Let’s kill this fucking clown.” they said in unison. 

“Hell yeah.” Bev said.

Pennywise was a lot bigger than Stan remembered. Maybe It had changed over the years and gotten bigger. That didn't really matter though, because Bill was about to get hurt. 

Richie came up on Stan’s left, threw a rock at Pennywise and shouted, “Let’s play truth or dare! Here’s a truth: you're a sloppy bitch!” 

Next thing Stan knew, Richie was caught in the deadlights. Eddie remembered how Ben got Bev out of the deadlights so many years ago. He kissed Richie out of it.

Stan saw Pennywise’s claw, about to impale Eddie, and acted immediately. He pulled them both out of the way and only Eddie’s pant leg was grazed by the claw. 

Bev shouted over the chaos, “WE HAVE TO MAKE IT FEEL SMALL!” 

“WHAT?!” Richie asked, dazed and confused from the deadlights. 

“WE HAVE TO BULLY IT TO DEATH!” Bev clarified. 

They all started shouting insults at Pennywise, each one making It smaller and smaller, until It was the size of a child. They surrounded It and Mike tore out It’s heart. 

They all placed a hand over it and crushed the heart together. It faded away into nothing. 

The house started collapsing then. 

They rushed out, Richie pulling Stan away from being crushed by a rock at one point. They made it back to the street and watched the house collapse completely. Richie and Eddie were holding each other’s hands so tightly that their knuckles were white. 

They walked to the quarry, where Bev took her shoes off and jumped in first, like always. Richie followed, pulling Eddie with him. The rest of them followed suit. 

They splashed around for a long time, cleaning off the blood and grime and celebrating Its demise. 

“I think we should go to Hawaii.” Richie decided. 

“That sounds fucking awesome. Right after we all go to the hospital.” Eddie said. “We probably have a bunch of infections from cleaning ourselves off in dirty water and being in grey water all night, we’re disgusting. Any open wounds that you all have are definitely infected.”

Richie grinned and kissed Eddie hard to shut him up. They stayed in an embrace after parting and gestured for the others to join.

Stan did so first, hugging Richie. Bev wrapped her arms around Eddie, Bill wrapped his arms around Stan and Bev, Mike latched on to Bill and Ben wrapped Mike and Bev into his arms. They were just a bunch of losers, hugging in dirty water, still alive.

**Author's Note:**

> There's an epilogue for this! 
> 
> Tumblr: fluently-sarcastic


End file.
